1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a drawing device, an error processing method, and the like.
2. Related Art
An example of a drawing device is a recording device including a transport device which transports a recording medium, a recording head which discharges ultraviolet curing ink toward the recording medium, and an ultraviolet irradiation device which irradiates the ultraviolet curing ink coated on the recording medium with ultraviolet rays. In this type of recording device, when an error such as the recording medium becoming stuck (a jam) between the transport device and recording head or between the transport device and ultraviolet irradiation device has occurred, error resolution processing is permitted to be carried out after uncured ink remaining on the recording medium has been irradiated with ultraviolet rays, as described in JP-A-2006-88454 for example.
Error resolution processing is processing to eliminate the cause of an error and return to a normal state (resolving the error).
The following procedure is described in JP-A-2006-88454 as a processing method for when a jam has occurred.
First, jam processing is forbidden if a jam is detected. Next, transport of a recording medium is stopped. Next, a recording head is retracted. Next, an ultraviolet irradiation device is raised to avoid interference between the ultraviolet irradiation device and the jam in the recording medium. Next, the ultraviolet irradiation device is moved in the opposite direction to the transport direction of the recording medium, and the uncured ink on the recording medium are irradiated with ultraviolet rays. Next, jam processing is permitted.
As a result of the aforementioned procedure, it is possible to avoid uncured ink remaining on the recording medium from adhering to the inside of the recording device or the operator.
However, when the ultraviolet irradiation device is raised, the distance between the recording medium and the ultraviolet irradiation device increases. The intensity of the ultraviolet rays applied to the recording medium decreases as the distance from the ultraviolet irradiation device to the recording medium increases. Therefore, it is necessary to increase the intensity of the irradiated ultraviolet rays and to increase the irradiation time in order to ensure the irradiation energy required to cure the ink. This causes the sequence in the recording device to become complicated. As a result, it is likely that there will be a reduction in the efficiency in the processing of the recording device. In other words, there is a problem in that it has been difficult to attain efficiency in drawing devices.
Furthermore, in JP-A-2006-88454, when a jam in the recording medium occurs, the fact that a jam has occurred in the recording medium is detected by measuring torque that is outside of a specified value range for a transport drive motor. Therefore, in JP-A-2006-88454, because it is only possible to detect a jam after a jam has actually occurred, there is a risk that blemishes or ink smudging may occur in the recording head or ultraviolet irradiation device due to the recording medium having already become jammed at the time the jam is detected.